Sweet Sharivan
Isabelle the ice cream truck is the new Space Sheriff Sharivan, Abby Ambulance's replacement. When she transforms with the command Sekisha (赤射 Sekisha?, Red Shine), the Grand Birth envelops her with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form her armor within milliseconds. As Sharivan, she uses the Laser Blade sword in her signature move Sharivan Crash or the Crimebuster hand gun. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see her orders clearly. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Contentsshow Biography Gavan the Movie Along with DJ the digger (Space Sheriff Shaider), Izzy was the senior of Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G). The two returned from duty on the planet Bees as Geki was reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight at the SARD complex by the Makuu. The Galactic Union chose to assign the two Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider to take over the task of protecting Earth. However, Geki convinced Qom to give him another chance and returned to Earth. Later on, when Geki as Gavan Type-G arrived at the Makuu Castle to save Itsuki and thwart the arrival of Don Horror, Witch Kill and Zan Vardo stood in his way until Kai and Shu suddenly appeared. Transforming into Sharivan and Shaider respectively, they told Geki to go on ahead as they handled the two Makuu villains. Geki moved on as the other two Space Sheriffs engaged the Makuu, with Sharivan taking on Witch Kill while Shaider fought Zan Vardo. As Geki confronted Brighton, the two Space Sheriffs eventually concluded their battle, with Sharivan taking Witch Kill out with the Sharivan Kick then finishing her off with the Sharivan Crash as Shaider did the same with Zan Vardo. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan appeared in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, where he fights Kamen Rider Beast, Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Wizard. Sharivan is forced to stop pursuing the other heroes to fight Space Shocker until they flee through a portal leading to the Genmu World and Geki also dives there by himself to investigate. Kai later returns and provides evidence of the villains who framed Wizard and Beast are using magic powers and are on the move to revive Madou. He informs Geki that they have one hour until the Galactic Union fires their main weapon to destroy the Earth, then leaves to call Shaider for reinforcement. After Space Shocker and Madou's defeat, he along with the other heroes bid their farewells. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers Uchuu Keiji Sharivan: The Next Generation Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G is in process of making an arrest, and bringing his current case to close as Space Sheriff Sharivan, Hyuuga Kai is assigned to find a ‘rat’ within the Galactic Union Police. During the operation to discover the ‘rat’ in organization, Sharivan is tasked to inspect Officer Aileen the lead suspect while teaming with Seigi, Space Sheriff Estevan. The two Space Sheriffs are from Planet Iga, they grew up together and were mentored by the original Sharivan, Den Iga. The group is tasked with arresting General Guyler, and his group known as Neo-Madou who is distributing a super-steroid called “Hyper-M”. While in their pursuit for General Guyler, Sharivan searches for clues to piece Aileen as the spy, as twists and turns lead him to an unexpected result… Seigi, was the spy all along. Kai confronts and defeats him. While everything occurs an overseeing villainess watches over the matters at hand... Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Next Generation Img 3 To be added Space Squad Shaider & Sharivan Space Squad Alongside Shaider, Sharivan was a candidate to join the Space SquadIcon-crosswiki, a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Sharivan UKS-Sharivan Space Sheriff Sharivan Sekisha Process Sekisha Process is What Kai Transforms into Sharivan. When Sharivan Transform with the command Sekisha (赤射 Sekisha?), the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal ◾Laser Blade ◾Crime Buster Gun ◾Prism Goggles ◾Sonar Kojigen ◾Scope Searcher Techniques Epee Sword hidden in a compartment on the left hip Sharivan. Sharivan Kick Sharivan jumps before performing a scissors movement with his legs to carry two kicks after hit or two opponents at once. Spark Bomber Sharivan plunges his opponent spinning on itself before giving him a punch. Elbow Hammer Sharivan hits his opponent with the elbow. Sharivan Punch Sharivan jumps before hitting his opponent with his fist. Magnum Chop Sharivan jumps before wearing a collar around the neck of his opponent. Sharivan Crash Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Space Sheriff - Super Hero Taisen Z 100718 Sharivan Clash As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash to Strike hit the opponent. In Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan performs Sharivan Crash Against Arc Orphnoch. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic Tumblr nfi67hNc8c1rbt4xmo2 1280 "Gavan Dynamic" of Gavan type.G, "Sharivan Crash" of Sharivan, "Shaider Blue Flash" Shaider, "plasma canon of" Vavilos", Grand Bath of Electronic Starbeast Dol (Battle Birth Formation) ", simultaneous attack of" Vavilos Fire "of Vavilos battle formation. Vehicles ◾Motosharian ◾Sharinger Tank ◾Mogriran ◾Grand Birth Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.